Broken Sky meets Fearsome Cloud
by judaiteito
Summary: A suppose confession on Valentines Day by Dino Cavallone to his ex-tutor. Unfortunately, his ex-tutor already loved someone else and left Dino broken hearted, soaking wet in their school's rooftop underneath the pouring rain. will a confession from the school's fearsome Disciplinary Committee Leader can heal Dino's heart? Or will it break it even more with its dark secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Broken Sky meets Fearsome Cloud**

**Chapter 1: Heartbroken meets Fearsome Soul**

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairings: 18D, R27, 8059**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi? *uneasy***

…

…

**Judai: IM SORRY! *cries* to those who read 'Transcendent Time', I'm so so so so so so so very very very very very very very SORRY! School's out to get me and I'm so very busy because of my college life and maintaining my scholarship….. really, it's been a hard time for me and now, I forgot my ideas for that story and I'm stuck! UWAAAAAA! *cries*  
**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* This story has been on her mind ever since she started writing 'Transcendent Time'. Though, the story has been revised somehow…**

**Judai: *still crying* and the worst part is….. I got 1.29 as an average! To be a full scholar, you need to have an average of 1 to 1.25….. AUGH! Almost got it!**

Tsuna: Anyways….. She's trying to write an 18D fanfic (this one) for a change. 

**Judai: *sniffs* Hope you'll enjoy it?...**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, ooc, …. I guess? **

**Another note: Since Dino's the uke, he's younger than Hibari. Dino's age: 17, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's age: 16 and Hibari and Reborn's age: 18**

**Talking: "…."**

**Thinking: '…..'**

**Judai: *sniffs* *sobs* Hope that you all forgive me and enjoy this story….**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Broken Heart meets Fearsome Soul**

Valentine's Day, a day we celebrate ever February 14. A day in Japan where girls give their homemade or bought chocolates to boys who they got a crush on and every March 14, White Day, the boys will give something in return if they feel the same way. A day when boys and girls have their dates with their own valentine. A day full of love and happiness for all the people.

And now, we'll see a 17 year old teenager with a hair colored blonde and with the eyes colored honey named Dino Cavallone. He was currently going to school clutching a small black colored box tied with a red colored ribbon. He was happily walking towards the school building, thinking that this day is going to be the best day ever!

'After all….. Today will be the day I'll confess my love to him!' Dino thought as he entered the double doors of the Namimori High building.

You heard that right folks! Our clumsy Dino Cavallone is in love! To his ex-tutor, Reborn Cielo! Reborn became his tutor when he was still in his freshman year. Now, a sophomore student, the no longer super clumsy idiot Dino Cavallone was graduated from being Reborn's student. His 18 year old ex-tutor has a new student to torture- I mean to tutor and that is the freshman Tsunayoshi Sawada, his so-called 'cute little brother'. And during lunch time, Dino will give his homemade chocolates to Reborn and confess.

With a big smile, Dino entered their classroom not noticing a pair of red glowing eyes watching his every move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's now lunch time and our clumsy boy was walking in the school's halls looking for the person he fell in love with. He was skipping in his steps and smiling so happily while thinking all the great things that happened to him earlier.

He aced his math test that he doesn't know they'll have, he miraculously didn't blew up their chemistry laboratory for the first time, got plenty of Valentine gifts from his friends and schoolmates (mostly girls) and delivered his oratorical speech during their English subject with confidence and got an A+.

And now, with all the great things that happened to him, it boosts his confidence and courage to confess. He's now walking towards the back of the school building when suddenly, he heard someone calling his ex-tutor's name.

"Reborn!"

'Huh? That's… Tsuna's voice!' Dino thought as he continued walking at the back and when he arrived, he froze and blinked.

There, beneath the sakura tree, was Reborn, his head on his new student's lap, eating chocolates that were being fed to him by said new student.

"Dame-Tsuna, feed me more of your chocolates." Reborn demanded. Tsuna pouted and picked another piece of chocolate from a black pouch. He fed it to Reborn and was about to wipe the chocolate crumbs from his hands with his handkerchief when suddenly, the fedora-wearing tutor grabbed it and licked the choco crumbs. Tsuna blushed heavily while Reborn smirked and licked his mouth seductively.

Dino, who was still standing frozen and was unnoticed by the two lovey-dovey couple (?), can't take it anymore and ran away quickly, his vision blurry because of his tears. He don't know where he was going but one thing was clear…

…. He doesn't want to be near with anyone today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R27~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reborn looked at the spot where Dino was once standing before, then at the fourth window above. He smirked and mouthed something. The figure behind the window moved and walked away from the window.

"Reborn?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna who was looking at him with a questioning expression. He just smirked and kissed the boy on the lips making Tsuna blushed again. Reborn stood up and looked at the darkening sky and held up a hand at Tsuna, who took it and dusted himself. They picked up their things and went inside the school building.

'_Get him._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining hard, but the blonde haired teen that once owned a pair of sparkling honey colored eyes doesn't care and continued to kneel on the ground of the school's rooftop. Tears kept on falling down his red cheeks from his dull eyes. The small box left forgotten on the floor, its wrapper soaking wet just like its owner.

'I should have known….. of course, Reborn won't like me that way. After all…. I'm just a clumsy idiot to him…' Dino thought while smiling bitterly.

'The way he looks at Tsuna says it all.'

And with that thought, his eyes slowly became blurry. Then, he heard footsteps going towards him. And then, he lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was a pair of red glowing eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R27~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mnn…_

"Yes, Kyo-san. I have it."

**Shuffling of papers…..**

"Thanks. You can go."

_Voices?_

"Hai! Good day, Kyo-san!"

After the door was closed, Dino groaned and slowly opened his eyes. A sound of a chair being moved and footsteps could be heard in the silent room. With his eyes now adjusted to the lighting, he slowly sat up and looked around.

"Whe-where am I?"

"You're in my office." A voice answered. Startled, Dino whipped his head back and forth to search for the owner of the voice. Footsteps, once again, could be heard and a figure emerged from the shadows. Dino froze.

"Hi-Hib-Hibari-san! W-W-Why?"

"Hn. You collapsed in the rooftop, the place that only I can enter. And besides, I don't like people who could almost die here in my school."

'Eh?'

Seeing Dino's questioning gaze, Kyouya Hibari, the Disciplinary Committee Leader and the son of the owner of all Namimori schools, walked closer to Dino and flicked the blonde teen's forehead.

"Ouch!"

"You have a high fever, idiot."

Blinking, Dino just realized that he felt hot but at the same time cold and he shivered, covering his body with the blanket. Hibari sat beside him and read some papers that he was currently holding.

"Umm…. Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Hn….."

"Umm…. Thank you for…. Umm…. Taking care of me… I guess? I should… go home now…. I'm gonna be just a bother if I…. stay here…."

"Hn….. No."

"E-Eh?"

Dino panicked.

'Hi-Hibari-san doesn't want me to go home? Did I do something wrong?... I'm so dead….'

"Hn. I need compensation."

Dino blinked, staring at Hibari with wide eyes.

"Compensation?"

"For entering the rooftop and for bothering me."

"Eh?"

"You made me carry you here."

Dino blinked and thought,

'I didn't even ask you to carry me here!'

"As for your compensation, I'll be having this." Hibari said as he looked at Dino and held up a familiar small black colored box.

"Wha-?! Where did you get that?! Don't open it!' Dino exclaimed as Hibari started to unwrap the box.

"…."

"O-Oi! Don't eat it!"

Too late…. Hibari started eating Dino's homemade chocolates while Dino anime cried.

"…. If I give this back, you'll just throw it away, right?" Hibari suddenly said. Dino looked up.

"Huh?"

"It's for the fedora wearing carnivore, right?"

'How did he know?!' Dino thought and then nodded.

"It will be a waste to just throw this and I won't tolerate such undisciplined act. So, I'll be taking this." Hibari said and popped in another chocolate in his mouth. Dino sighed.

"Fine….. Can I go home now?"

Hibari stood up and walked towards the door.

"Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the walk towards Dino's house (his house is just a walking distance from the school), it was silent. More like Hibari was walking silently while Dino was walking behind the Disciplinary Committee Leader 2 meters away and fidgeting, trying his best to keep himself quiet.

Finally! After an eternity of walking (more like a few minutes) they finally arrived at Dino's house. Dino walked to the front door and clumsily unlocked it. He turned to look at Hibari and bowed.

"A-Arigato, Hibari-san. Have a good night." Dino said and was about to walked inside when….

"Wait."

Dino stopped.

"I like you."

With that, Hibari walked away leaving a stunned, red-faced Dino Cavallone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BSmFC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Day… Lunch Time!**

"Di-Dino-san? Daijoubu?"

"Oi! Cavallone! Will you snap out of it! You're making Juudaime worry!"

"Hahaha! You look like a walking zombie, Dino!"

And indeed, our once ever-so-cheerful Dino Cavallone was like a walking zombie with the way he walked dazedly and he doesn't even reply to all the questions of his friends. When they arrived and seated at the cafeteria, Reborn smacked Dino's head making the blonde teen snapped out of his daze.

"Ouch! That hurts Reborn!"

"Hn. Tsuna and the others are talking to you, you know."

"Huh?" Dino said dumbly making Reborn and the others sigh.

"Are you ok, Dino-san? Did you even sleep last night?" Tsuna asked, worried. Dino sighed and thought,

'You have no idea. I haven't slept a wink last night! Because of that-that….'

'_I like you'_

Dino blushed.

"Dino-san?! Are you ok! Your face is all red! Do you have a fever?!" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Hahahaha! You look like a tomato, Dino-san!"

"Tch. That Cavallone, making Juudaime worry like this." Gokudera muttered. Reborn smirked.

"His face is not red because of fever, dame-Tsuna. It's something else."

Tsuna looked at Reborn strangely while Dino glared at the fedora wearing teen.

'Curse you Reborn and your so-called 'mind reading ability'!'

"Then why is Dino-san's face all red?"

"That's because, dame-Tsuna, he's -"

**DING! DING! DING!**

"**Dino Cavallone of 2-A, please go to the Disciplinary Committee Office….. umm…. K-Kyouya Hibari-san called for you… *gulps* *whispers* and please try and stay alive."**

(Judai: whispering even though you're in the intercom? *laughs* Tsuna: *sweatdop*)

**DING! DING! DING!**

Dino gulped while everyone were either throwing pity looks at him, staring at him or pray for him. Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him and asked simultaneously,

"Dino-san/Dame-Dino/ Cavallone, what did you do?"

"I-I-IdidntdoanythingIswear!" Dino said quickly. He packed up his uneaten lunch and ran out of the cafeteria leaving the others sweat dropping.

'Try to stay alive Dino-san/Cavallone.' Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera thought in unison while Reborn just sipped on his espresso and smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~18D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**At the Disciplinary Committee Office…**

Silence….

Awkward silence….

To be specific, awkward and deadly silence….

Dino was seated at the end of the couch near the office door while Hibari sat on the other end of the couch, legs crossed, holding a cup of tea and drinking it calmly (opposite to Dino, who was fidgeting nervously).

"Ummm…. Anou….. Hibari-san? Why did you call me here for?" Dino asked, as he glanced at HIbari. The Disciplinary Leader looked at Dino with his cold stare making the blonde teenager flinched.

"Have you eaten your lunch?" Hibari asked.

"…."

Dino blinked mouth agape. 'Eh?'

"Umm….. Not yet.."

"Then, shut up and eat."

Dino immediately closed his mouth shut, fished his lunch from his bag and began to eat. Feeling someone was staring at him; he glanced at Hibari and found that indeed the eighteen year old Disciplinary leader was staring at him. Dino was about to say something when Hibari beat him to it.

"You cook?"

"Uhh…. Yeah…" Dino repied. Hibari 'hn-ed'.

"So, the chocolates yesterday were homemade…." Hibari stated. Dino nodded. The black haired teen smirked.

"Don't expect me to give you something in return this White Day."

Dino spat the water he has been drinking while Hibari drank his tea calmly.

'I didn't even give it to you willingly! You just ate it immediately without my consent! Saying it's a compensation….' Dino thought while pouting. Unbeknownst to him, he accidentally voiced out his thought. Hibari placed his cup onto the table, stood up and grabbed Dino's chin with his fingers.

"Wha-?"

"Be thankful that the only compensation I asked from you was that chocolate or else….." Hibari paused. His icy, steel blue colored eyes changed into glowing blood red color, shocking Dino, he leaned closer at Dino and licked his lips causing the blonde teen to shudder ('and was that a fang I see?' Dino thought). The black haired teen whispered to Dino's ear (causing Dino to blush),

"I might have gotten something much more important from you… Like….." Hibari paused again and this time, his lips descended from Dino's ear to his neck and licked it causing the honey eyed teen to blush some more, shudder and suppress a moan. (Judai: D-Did I s-seriously w-w-wrote tha-that?! Tsuna: *nods* Judai: *faints* Tsuna: *sweatdrop*)

"L-Like w-what?" Dino asked while mentally banging his head on an imaginary wall.

(Judai: *banging her head into the wall* Tsuna: *sweatdrop*)

'Dino you idiot! Why did you even asked that?! You should be pushing that guy away! He's dangerous, you baka!'

His thought was cut by Hibari, who was nuzzling his neck.

"Like… Your blood…."

Dino's eyes widen and his breath hitched.

"My what?!"

The 17 year old blonde teenager looked at Hibari's red glowing eyes with his own wide, frightful eyes. His complexion got much paler except for his still blushing face. Hibari locked eyes with Dino and commanded with a soft, stern voice,

"Sleep."

And with that, Dino's eyes fluttered shut, his body went limp in the couch and his breathing slowly became even.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BSmFC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Augh…._

"I think you outdone yourself, Hibari."

**Footsteps…**

"Hn."

"We're not supposed to expose ourselves into the humankind."

_That voice…. Reborn?_

"It's not my fault. It's his fault that my self-control snapped."

_Reborn talking to Hibari-san?_

**Sigh…**

"Whatever you say, Kyouya Hibari….."

**Door closed….**

_What are they talking about?_

**Footsteps coming closer to him. A hand caressing his cheek.**

Dino's eyes fluttered open to see a pair of icy, steel blue eyes staring at him. Slowly, the memory of what happened before he slept came back to him. His eyes widen and he immediately moved away from the person caressing his face.

"G-G-Ge-GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"

Silence~

On the outside, Dino was acting brave and angry but on the inside, he was actually panicking.

'Why did I actually say that?!'

And an unusual thing happened…

… Hibari laughed.

'Wha-?!'

"Wha-?! Why are you laughing?!" Dino exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment. Hibari chuckled and smirked, his eyes momentarily flashed red which went noticed by the embarrassed teen. Dino's eyes narrowed.

_Red glowing eyes….. _

_Fangs…._

'… _Your blood…..'_

'_We're not supposed to expose ourselves into the humankind.'_

Dino's eyes widen.

'Don't tell me….. He's a….'

"Tell me, who- no- what the heck are you?!" Dino asked, his inner panicking forgotten and replaced with seriousness. Hibari stared at him blankly.

"Are you….. a vampire?"

"…"

"Answer me!" Dino demanded. Hibari smirked.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

Dino gulped but still maintained his seriousness.

"What-what is it?"

"Be my mate."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BSmFC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Uhh….. I'm trying a new style here… *smiles* instead of using the D18 pairing…. I'm using 18D! There are just little 18D fanfics out there so… yeah….. hehehe….. though… *sniffs***

**Tsuna: Oh boy….. *plug ears***

**Judai: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO END?! KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN?! *cries***

**Tsuna: *unplug ears* *sweatdrop* They say, Judai-chan, that all things must come to an end….. **

**Judai: *sniffs* *sobs* demo….**

**Tsuna: Anyway, I hope our dear readers enjoyed reading this chapter of your story. You should be grateful if they do.**

**Judai: *nods* To those who enjoyed reading my the first chapter of my new story, thank you very much! *bows***

**Tsuna: Well, R&R minna!  
**

**Judai: Read and Review~ Tuna-chan will give you a pic of himself if you do~**

**Tsuna: *whacks Judai's head* stop briber-ing them with my pictures!**

**Judai: *pouts* yeah…. Yeah….. *waves* Review minna~**

**Judai and Tsuna: Ja ne!**

**Ciao~**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


	2. 2: Raging Soul and Change of Heart

**Title: Broken Sky meets Fearsome Cloud**

**Chapter 2: Raging Soul and Change of Heart**

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairings: 18D, R27, 8059**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: uhhhh… Hi? EEP! *dodges flying books, knives, pans, etc.* GOMEN NA SAI! UWAAAHHHHH! *cries***

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* We (mostly Judai-chan) are really sorry for the late update. *bows***

**Judai: *sniffs* Sorry…. I was so busy because of college so I had no time to write and post this one. But don't worry! *fist pump* since its already summer, I can (hopefully) update this story faster! *smiles***

**Tsuna: *sighs* **

**Disclaimer: I absolutely don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, ooc, …. I guess? **

**Another note: Since Dino's the uke, he's younger than Hibari. Dino's age: 17, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's age: 16 and Hibari and Reborn's age: 18**

**Talking: "…."**

**Thinking: '…..'**

**Judai: Hope that you all forgive me and (somehow) enjoy this story….**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Raging Soul and Change of Heart**

**-+~0~BrokenSkyMeetsFearsomeCloud~0~+-**

**Recap:**

"_Tell me, who- no- what the heck are you?!" Dino asked, his inner panicking forgotten and replaced with seriousness. Hibari stared at him blankly._

"_Are you….. a vampire?"_

"…"

"_Answer me!" Dino demanded. Hibari smirked._

"_I'll tell you on one condition."_

_Dino gulped but still maintained his seriousness._

"_What-what is it?"_

"_Be my mate."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BSmFC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Next Day…**

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto blinked while Reborn rubbed his temple.

"Hahaha! You're being a walking zombie again!"

"Oi, Cavallone… You look horrible."

Indeed, Dino Cavallone, the blonde haired teenager with a pair of honey colored eyes was walking towards the school like a zombie. His now dull honey colored eyes, with eye bags below, shifted to look at Tsuna and the others without moving his head, which flippin creep the heck out of them.

"O-Oi, don't stare at us like that!" Gokudera exclaimed, a shiver ran down his spine when Dino shifted his eyes again.

"D-Dino-san, I think you need to go to the infirmary and sleep. You really need to rest." Tsuna suggested. Dino nodded and walked dazedly towards the infirmary making Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sigh in relief.

"I think we should go to our class now." Reborn said and the others nodded.

-+~0~BrokenSkyMeetsFearsomeCloud~0~+-

**At the 3-A classroom…..**

The 3-A classroom….. where the ebony haired teen, Kyouya Hibari, who owned a pair of icy, steel blue colored eyes, currently had his homeroom class. Together with the so-called (by Hibari) 'carnivore', (by fangirls) drop sexy and (by Tsuna) home tutor, Reborn Cielo. These two popular teens were being stared at by all the girls in the class and even the female homeroom teacher tried with all her might to stop daydreaming and keep staring at those two.

"A-Ahem… Class, today we will have a new student. So please go back to your seats." The teacher said. The girls (and some boys) groaned and reluctantly went to their own seats.

"You may come in now."

The classroom door opened and an 18 year old male teenager entered. He has an indigo colored hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes. His right eye was red in color while the left eye was indigo in color. He walked in front and introduced himself.

"Good morning, I'm Mukuro Rokudo. It's nice to meet you all."

The girls squealed while the guys groaned.

'Another bishie….'

"Well, Rokudo-san, you may sit beside-" the teacher was cut off by a black blur, which shocked the teacher and the students (except Reborn) while Mukuro simply blocked it with a trident that appeared out of nowhere.

CLINK!

"You haven't change a bit, Kyouya-kun."

"Don't call me by my name, Rokudo or else, kamikorosu!"

The 'black blur', which was identified as Kyouya Hibari, lifted his tonfas, which also appeared out of nowhere, and once again attacked the new student. The heterochromatic teen dodged and the tonfas destroyed the table behind him.

"You're still destructive as ever, Kyouya-kun."

Hibari just kept on attacking him as reply. The fight was led to the outside of the room and they were surrounded by their classmates and other students who heard the rumor of the fight. The rumor was quickly spread throughout the campus.

"Have you heard? Kyouya Hibari attacked the new student without a reason!"

-+~0~BrokenSkyMeetsFearsomeCloud~0~+-

**At the Infirmary…**

Dino was currently sleeping peacefully on the clinic's bed when he was disturbed by a sudden crash from above.

"Wha-?"

The blonde teen sat up and rubbed his eyes, slowly the remnants of his sleep disappeared, replaced by an annoyed feeling.

'Just as I was about to have a long lasting sleep.'

Dino stood up and opened the door to the infirmary. He was greeted by students in the hallway running towards the stairs.

"Have you heard? Kyouya Hibari attacked the new student without a reason!"

Dino blinked as he heard the rumor.

'Hibari-san? New student?'

Though, Dino's still sleep deprived mind can't process early information, he followed the students and found himself on the 3rd floor of the school building near the 3-A classroom. He saw Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto amongst the crowd and walked over to them.

"What's happening?" Dino asked.

"Apparently, Hibari attacked the new student." Gokudera answered.

"That's only natural. Hibari despised that guy." Reborn said. Dino, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto blinked.

"Who is he?" they questioned simultaneously.

"He's Mukuro Rokudo, a vampire from the Mist clan. He's ability is to make illusions and sometimes turn them into reality." Reborn answered.

"Wha-? A vampire?!" Dino exclaimed. Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him.

"So you mean….. Hibari-san is also a vampire?!"

"You….. didn't know? I thought…." Tsuna mumbled Reborn 'hmm-ed'.

"We-Well, I have my suspicions but when I asked him…." Dino blushed.

'Be my mate.'

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the slowly growing red-face of Dino while Reborn smirked.

"He didn't give me a proper answer…"

"Well, the secret is out! Hahaha!" Yamamoto said and Gokudera smacked him in the head.

"Don't speak about it so casually, you idiot!"

"So, who else….?"

"Yamamoto is also a vampire. Gokudera-kun is his mate." Tsuna said. Yamamoto kissed the silver head's cheek and the bomber blushed. Dino 'oh-ed'.

"And Reborn too. Uhh…" Tsuna continued then blushed.

"Dame-Tsuna's my mate." Reborn stated, still watching the fight. Dino jaw droppped.

"Wha-?"

"Oh! Gokudera-kun's a half vampire and half human but his human blood dominated his vampire blood so it's ok." Tsuna added. Dino's face slowly became paler.

"We'll talk about this later after the fight." Reborn said as he continued to watch the fight.

**Back to the fight….**

Mukuro smirked as all of a sudden, snakes came out of nowhere. The students shrieked as they backed away from them while Hibari kept on attacking, unfazed by the appearance of snakes.

"Kufufufufu… So focus, I see. No wonder I picked you as my mate, Kyouya-kun…. Kufufufufu…." Mukuro said. Hibari scowled and continued attacking with fury. Dino gasped as he heard this.

'What? Hibari has a mate already? But- Why did he-?' Dino thought, a part of him was happy about this, another part of him was curious while a small part of him was slightly hurt and disappointed. Reborn patted Dino's head.

"Don't worry, Hibari never agreed with it anyway."

Dino blushed.

"Wha-? I'm not worried or anything, you know! I'm actually quite relieved that I won't be his mate anymore!" Dino exclaimed. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him.

"He asked you to be his mate?!" the three of them exclaimed. Dino covered his mouth with both hands.

"Oops…"

"We'll talk about this later." Reborn, once again, said. They resumed watching the fight. Dino looked at his watch and found out that it was almost lunch time. Annoyed that he can't have his lunch if the fight still continues (and he's still sleep deprived) and he remembered that he haven't gotten a proper sleep because of said fight, he marched towards the fighting teens and yelled,

"Oi, perverted leech and pedophile pineapple! Stop fighting RIGHT NOW!"

The dubbed 'perverted leech' (Hibari) and 'pedophile pineapple' (Mukuro) stopped mid-attack and looked at the irritated blonde teen, who was now radiating black aura of annoyance around him. The students, who were shock by Dino's sudden behavior, slowly inched away from them.

'Kowai… (Scary…..)'

"Kufufufu… who are you to dictate what we should do, huh?" Mukuro said. Hibari, who noticed that Dino's black aura turned darker and bigger, lowered his tonfas and walked away from Mukuro and Dino towards Reborn. The fedora wearing ten smirked.

The bangs of the blonde haired teen covered his honey colored eyes making him slightly scary. The students flinched when they heard the cheerful Dino Cavallone laughed sadistically and evilly and they began to sweat bullets. Dino lifted his right hand and punched Mukuro's head, the student plus Tsuna nad co. (except for Reborn and Hibari) gasped.

"I'm already a sleep deprived teen who supposed to be asleep and supposed to go to the cafeteria to have my lunch in about *looks at his watch* 5 minutes from now. So, if you still value your life, stop this shenanigan!"

Silence~

"Ku-Kufufufufu…."

Mukuro laughed, the students were still shocked, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto sweat dropped, Reborn smirked while Hibari blinked. Dino, who was still seething with anger, smacked the indigo haired teen in the head.

"Ouch! That seriously hurts, you know. Tsss….." Mukuro complained as he rubbed his head. Dino just glared at him. Mukuro smiled and grabbed the blonde haired teen's chin. He leaned closer and kissed the cheek of the seething teen, making the victim blush. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"I change my mind. I want you to be my mate, Dino Cavallone."

Dino's eyes widen, Hibari growled, Reborn raised his eyebrow, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto jaw dropped while the students exclaimed,

"EH?!"

-+~0~BrokenSkyMeetsFearsomeCloud~0~+-

**At the Cafeteria….. Lunch Time~**

Awkward, tense atmosphere…

Sparks….

"Uhh….."

Whispers…

"You two….."

Ignore… Glare…Sparks….

Sigh….

Dino placed his uneaten lunch back into his bag. Upon seeing this, Mukuro (who was seated on Dino's left side) and Hibari (who was seated on Dino's right side) simultaneously grabbed the honey eyed teen's lunch, placed it back onto the table and glared at each other again. Dino, once again, sighed and looked at Tsuna and the others, who were eating their lunch (amused), pleadingly. When they didn't move to help him, Dino glared at them, grabbed his uneaten lunch, stood up and immediately ran. Mukuro and HIbari stood up and followed him.

'Sorry Dino-san/ Cavallone.' Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto thought.

-+~0~BrokenSkyMeetsFearsomeCloud~0~+-

**After School….**

Dino walked at the school's hallway while looking left and right. He clutched his bag closer to him and stayed guarded in case Hibari or Mukuro suddenly popped out. He was being harassed (?) by those two the whole afternoon and he was sick and tired of it.

'If I ever see one or two of them again, I won't hesitate to punch them in the gut!' Dino thought.

Unbeknownst to him, a classroom door slowly opened, a hand emerged from it and quickly grabbed his arm. Dino shrieked and struggled to get free. He was dragged inside, the door was slammed shut, and he was pushed on the wall.

"What do you think you're- YOU AGAIN?!" Dino shouted.

"GET OFF OF ME, MUKURO ROKUDO!"

The person who 'kidnapped' him smirked, his heterochromatic eyes seemed to glow because of the darkness of the room. He placed both of his hands on both side of Dino to trap the blonde haired teen, leaned closer and nuzzled the trapped teen's neck. Dino's eyes widen.

'Is he- is he going to bite me?!'

"Be my mate, Dino Cavallone, and you'll have all things that you want. Anything…. Just tell me and be my mate." Mukuro whispered at Dino's ear. Despite blushing, the blonde teen glared at the indigo haired teen.

"Even though I wanted something, I will never be your mate just to retrieve it!" Dino exclaimed. Mukuro continued to smirk.

"Kufufufu…. Even if it is something you want the most? Let's see….. Even if I can retrieve your… Lost memories?"

Dino's honey colored eyes widen making Mukuro's smirk widen too.

'Wha-? How….. How did he know I lost a fraction of my memories?' Dino thought. He narrowed his eyes and glared harder at the smirking teen.

"How did you know about this?"

"Kufufufufu…. Let's say, if I want something (but in your case, someone) I always get all the juiciest things and information about them. Kufufufufu….."

Dino snarled as Mukuro licked his lips.

"Not only you are a pedophile pineapple, you're actually a pedophile pineapple perverted stalker!"

"Kufufufu…. So, what's your answer?"

"I'll say it again, I'll never be your mate! Not even a million years!" Dino exclaimed. Mukuro smirked and shrugged.

"Well, have it your way….."

Mukuro grabbed the blonde teen's left wrist and secured it above Dino's head while his other hand grabbed Dino's right wrist and brought it near his lips. His eyes glowed and his fangs extended.

"Once I drink your blood and you drink my blood in return, we will be mates whether you like it or not….. Kufufufufu….."

Mukuro kissed his wrist, his fangs grazing the skin. Dino's eyes widen then closed shut.

'Somebody… HELP ME!'

"Kyouya….!"

Mukuro was about to bite Dino's wrist when all of a sudden, the classroom door opened and somebody entered and hit the heterochromatic teen in the head. Mukuro stumbled backwards, releasing Dino (who fell onto the floor) and looked at his attacker. It was none other than…

….. a furious, ebony haired teen with icy, steel, colored eyes called Kyouya Hibari. Mukuro touched his head and saw blood on his hand. His eyes narrowed and glared at Hibari.

"Get out of my way, skylark."

"Leave Dino alone, pineapple."

Twitch

"What did you just call me, bloodsucker?"

"I called you pineapple, hypocrite."

Twitch

"Heartless skylark"

"Pedophlie."

"Flying Rodent."

"Perverted Pineapple."

"Leech."

"Fruit-wanna-be."

Dino blinked and sweat dropped. The two individuals in front of him continued to throw insults to each other and since the blonde haired teen was still sleep deprived (nervousness and fear for his life long forgotten), stressed (because of the two annoying teens), irritated (because he haven't eaten his lunch earlier due to the two arguing teens, who ran after him during lunch), he walked towards them (with dark aura surrounding him) and punched the two in the head.

"I'm sick and tired of the two of you fighting and running after me the whole day. Can you please stop it and leave me alone?!" Dino yelled. The two punched individuals stopped arguing. Dino sighed, grabbed Hibari's hand and dragged him towards the door. He slammed it open and was about to head outside but stopped and turned to glare at Mukuro.

"I don't know how you got the information about my lost memories but I'd rather have them lost than to have you as my mate."

And he stepped outside with Hibari and slammed the door shut.

-+~0~BrokenSkyMeetsFearsomeCloud~0~+-

Dino and Hibari were walking at the street towards the blonde haired teen's home. It was quiet and the sound of their feet stepping on the concrete pavement was the only thing that could be heard. The honey eyed teen was still holding the vampire teen's hand and unconsciously tightening his hold whenever they walked into a dimly lit street. And as they arrived at Dino's house, the blonde teen finally noticed their intertwined hands, blushed and immediately let go of it.

"Uhh…. I'm sorry that I kinda… dragged you in my house. Anyway, thank you for saving me." Dino bowed.

"Have a nice night?"

Dino started walking forward and on the front porch when…..

"Dino."

The blo9nde teen stopped and turned around.

"Say it again."

Dino blinked.

"Huh?"

"Say my name again."

Dino blinked, and then realization struck him. He blushed.

'He heard me?!'

"I- Uhh…."

HIbari just stared at him.

'*sighs* Might as well say it. He DID save me earlier.' Dino thought with a sigh.

"K-K-Kyou- ahem… - Kyouya."

Upon hearing it, Hibari immediately ran forward and scooped the startled teen into his arms.

"I love you." Hibari whispered to his ears. Dino blushed.

'What?!'

"I love you….. Please remember…."

And with that, Hibari released Dino and started to walk away. Dino was left standing there, a memory of what Reborn told him that afternoon came into his mind.

_**Flashback…**_

_Dino was currently hiding inside an empty classroom, trying his very best not to be found by the two mate-searching vampires. He sighed in relief when the aforementioned duo walked pass by his hideout._

"_You shouldn't sigh loudly, Dame-Dino."_

_Startled, Dino backed up unto the classroom door, wincing as it produced a sound loudly._

"_Reborn! What are you doing in here?!" Dino whispered. The fedora-wearing teen walked in front of the blonde teen._

"_Forget about me." Reborn said seriously._

"_Wha- Huh?"_

"_I mean, forget your feelings for me."_

_Dino's eyes widen._

"_You-You knew…"_

_Reborn nodded._

"_But why-?"_

"_I already have a mate, Dino, and Hibari wanted you, for a long time now." Reborn said bluntly . Dino blinked and chuckled._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm over it and besides, Hibari and I don't know each other that long. How can you say that he wanted me for a long time?" Dino half-lied. To be perfectly honest, there's still remaining feelings in his heart that loved Reborn but he just buried it deeper and locked it at the deepest recesses of his heart. He was still broken, yes, but he can manage it._

"_He's always watching you ever since you arrived at Namimori. And also, he was the reason why tutored you during your freshman, idiotic year." _

_Dino looked at the floor and bit his lip._

'_So, he didn't intend to tutor me in the first place?' Dino thought as that made his already broken heart to fall into pieces. Reborn sighed._

"_I'm just here to say: Give him a chance, Dino. Stop dwelling into the past and give a chance to someone who actually likes you."_

_Dino smiled bitterly though it went unnoticed by the fedora-wearing teen._

'_I didn't even know anything about my past.'_

_Reborn patted Dino's head._

"_Think about it."_

_**Flashback Ends…..**_

Dino looked at the back of Hibari, who was slowly walking farther away from him and was about to turn a corner when…..

"KYOUYA!"

Dino ran towards him, hugged him from behind and buried his face on his back.

"I-I'm giving 'this' a chance, but it doesn't mean I'm gonna be your mate. If…. If you really want me to be your mate, if you really do love me, then, make me fall in love with you."

Dino blushed as he said those words. After a few minutes of silence, he let go of the silent, ebony haired teen and stepped a few steps backwards. Feeling awkward, he rubbed his arms.

"I- I guess….. I should enter my house now….. Good night Hiba-"

Dino was cut off by the icy, steel blue eyed teen.

"Kyouya."

"….Eh?"

"Call me Kyouya from now on."

The vampire teen turned around and snaked his arms around Dino's waist, a hint of a smile on his usual stoic face. Dino blushed.

"Uhh… Good night, Ky-Kyouya…."

Hibari nodded and released Dino. He kissed the blushing teen on his forehead and resumed walking away leaving a red-face Dino to enter his house.

'Did I…. do the right decision?'

As the blonde teen entered his house, going to his bedroom and fell face first on his bed, he wondered why his heart was still beating fast, his face still blushing and why does the warm feeling of the kiss given to him by Hiba- no, Kyouya still there?

With those questions, he drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BSmFC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

**Judai: Hope you like this chapter! X3 whoa… Dino is giving Hibari a chance to make him fall in love! I wonder what will HIbari do?... Hmm…..  
**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* you should know cause you're the author. *sighs***

**Judai: *pouts* way to ruin my fun, Tuna-chan…..**

**Tsuna: Well, read and Review Minna!  
**

**Judai: and once again, sorry for the late update!**

**Tsuna and Judai: Ja ne!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
